The Ninja Deulist
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is sent away by Madara after dealing a fatal blow. Landing in a city he take the world by storm it is time to duel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The Ninja Duelist

Chapter 1 New World and Way to fight

Naruto was on a tall building as he surveyed the landscape. "Madara," said the teen. "At least I killed him."

"Kurama," thought the teen.

I am here Naruto," said a booming voice.

"Do know where we are?" asked the teen in his mind.

"The teme sent to another dimension," said the voice.

"I was afraid of that," said the boy. "This might be good."

"I am not following," said the voice.

"I can live the life I never lived. In peace," said Naruto. "I will train but I will not fight unless necessary."

"You deserve it Naruto," said the voice.

First information on where we are," said Naruto. "Any ideas?"

"Use the fox eye," said the voice. "It is mind probing ability I can grant you?"

"What do I do?" asked the teen.

"All you have to do is look someone in the eyes and you will get info," said the voice.

Naruto shunshin off the building and appears around the corner of the building and sees that they are wearing different clothing. "First things first are the change in wardrobe," he thought as he changed his appearance into jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

Xxx

After getting the info about the place from thug trying to get some money from him. He made his next course of action. "Guess I can try this Duel monster see if I can go pro," thought Naruto as he finds the man duel monster deck.

Xxx

1999 Duel Monster Regional

It has been a year since Naruto got to the world and had quickly won tournaments in local matches. Saving his money from these match he managed to pay the fee for the regional tournament

"Welcome to Duel monster Regional," said the announcer. "First Match is Uzumaki Naruto vs. Mai Valentine."

A blond haired woman ascends the platform with Naruto doing the same. "Duel," they shout.

"Ladies first," said Naruto.

"Harpy Lady," said Mai placing a card on the interface and a Harpy like monster appears. "Two card face down.

"I end my turn," said Mai.

"My turn and I play Ax raider in attack mode," said Naruto as a monster with a ax and 1700 attack appears.

"Your monster can't touch my Harpy," said Mai.

"Next I play magic card United We stand which will increase my monster attack by 800 for every monster on my side, so my Ax raider attack is 2500 and enough to finish this duel," said Naruto.

"My Harpy can't be destroyed by warrior," said Mai.

"You mistaken thinking I am trying to destroy your Harpy," said Naruto. "What I am going for is you. I play the magic card amulet of death which is the magic card of the Ring of Destruction."

"You will lose too," said Mai.

"I play ring of defense which will protect my life point," said Naruto as Ax raider is engulfed in a black mist and Mai points go to zero.

"First match of the day go to Uzumaki Naruto," said the announcer. "He qualifies for the final tournament

Xxx

"Weevil Underwood had qualified," said the announcer. "Rex Raptor has made it and the favorite Bandit Keith is also in."

The pair are Weevil vs. Uzumaki Naruto and Rex Raptor will face Bandit Keith.

"First match Uzumaki Naruto vs. Weevil Underwood," said the announcer. Naruto walk up to the duel arena with a book in his hand. Looking slightly up he sees a short green haired boy.

"You might have beat Mai but you will fall to insects," said the boy.

"You told me what type of deck you are using. Mistake number one," said Naruto. "I am your worst match you could have gotten."

"First match duel," said the announcer.

"I play Big Ant in attack mode," said Weevil. "I play one card face down."

"End Turn,"

"My move and I play Goblin Attack force," said Naruto as three goblins appears with 2300 attack point. "I attack with my goblin.

"I play Attack Paralysis," said Weevil. "This card will stop your attack for one turn."

"Two card face down," said Naruto. "End my Turn."

My move and I play Larva moth then I equip it with Cocoon of Evolution," said bug boy as a cocoon appears with 2600 defense.

"I end my turn," said Weevil. "Soon you shall feel despair at my ultimate creature."

"You talk too much," said Naruto. "I play fissure. This destroys the monster with the lowest attack points."

The ground collapses and the cocoon is destroyed. "Next I play Gaia the Fierce Knight," said Naruto as an armed knight appears with 2300 attack. "Then I play heavy storm destroying all card in the spell and trap zone. My goblin is now free attack your beast, Gaia attack his Big Ant," said Naruto.

The Knight charges on its steed destroying the bug. "My goblin will attack winning this duel," said Naruto as Weevil's points go down to zero.

"Naruto is heading to the finals," said the announcer. "Next shall be Rex Raptor vs. Bandit Keith."

Xxx

"You are going to lose in America," said the blond man with a flag on the USA.

"Yeah, your mother," said Rex.

Duel," they said.

I play Two-Headed King Rex," said the brown hair boy. "End turn."

"My move in America," said Keith. "I play Mechanicalchaser in attack mode, in America"

A machine with 1850 appears.

I attack like an American," said Keith. "Show this none American how we fight."

"Why don't you marry America," said Rex as his dinosaur is destroyed dealing 250 points of damage.

"I have after a face down," said Keith. "End turn in America.

Rex draws a card. "I play crawling dragon in defense mode," said Rex. "End turn."

"Retreating like a non American," said Bandit Keith. "I play ring of destruction."

That take you point to 0 mine to 250," said Keith.

"Bandit Keith has won the duel and will be facing Naruto Uzumaki in the finals.

Xxx

Naruto was in the competitor box wait for the final battle and switch his deck around. "Let see Machines are unaffected by Spellcasters," thought the blond teen.

"You might as well give up," said Keith.

"I will see you in the finals," said Naruto.

Xxx

Now for the finals Naruto Uzumaki will face Bandit Keith.

"Duel," said the two duelists.

"I will go first and I play Meteor Dragon in attack mode," said Naruto as a monster with 1800 attack point appears. "I play one face down and end turn."

"My move and I play Summon Skull in attack mode," said Bandit Keith as the fiend monster appears with 2500 attack point. "I attack your dragon."

"Too soon, Wabaku," said Naruto. "This will stop you attack."

"I play a face and end my turn." said Keith.

"I draw and I play Red Black Dragon," said Naruto as a black dragon appears with an attack of 2400 appears. "Next I play dragon Treasure which will increase my dragon attack by 300 point. "Attack his summoned skull."

The dragon hit the friend destroying it and dealing 200 points of damage."Meteor dragon shall attack you,"

"I play the trap card threatening roar," said Keith stopping the direct attack.

"I am not done cause I play the quick spell quick fusion fusing my two monsters to form Meteor B Dragon," said Naruto. "I continue my attack whip him out?" said Naruto.

Keith life points hit zeros. "I lost to a kid," said Keith.

"Naruto Uzumaki is regional champion and will have the right to face against top duelist in the world tournament," said the announcer.

Xxx

A few days later Naruto was walking the city of Domino. "Dueling is good but I need a job till the world tournament," said Naruto. Looking up he sees a card shop. "Kame Game," he thought.

Walking to the store he enters and see a short old man. "How can I help," said the man.

Naruto bowed. "I would like to apply for a job here," said the blond. "I have experience in games of all kind and I willing to learn what I need to learn."

"You hired," said the man. "I am Solomon Moto and what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the blond making the old man eyes widen.

"Well I saw your matches," said Mr. Moto. "You have great skill."

"What can I do around here boss?" asked Naruto.

"Cashiering and help out people who need it," said Moto.

"I accept," said Naruto extending his hand and shaking it.

Xxx

End Chapter

Crappy chapter will be better. The thing why did they never attack directly in the show when the life 2000 in duelist kingdom. This is before all of that. Naruto is considered a top duelist. I just want do a few duel. Next chapter will be longer and this going replace my battle city ninja. This was a horrible first but I could not find a way to start it.

Naruto is 18 so he will not be going to school.

The pair is Mai and Ishizu and he will meet the Egyptian later but before the main series.


	2. Naruto and the duel of ancients

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The Ninja Duelist

Naruto and the duel of ancients 

Xxx

A/N: This duel in this chapter will be different in the actual duel. You will see.

Xxx

Naruto was at the game shop working. It has been two years and Naruto went to college and completed two years majoring in Cultural studies. The reaming two year must be at another country of their choosing. He also got a little brother the grandson of the Solomon.

A spike haired teen walk down the stair. "Yugi," said Naruto. "I will be unable to teach you duel monster for a few years."

"Why Naruto-sensei?" asked the short boy.

"I am heading to Egypt to further my studies on the cultures of the world," said Naruto. "You gave me the idea go to Tokyo University."

"I understand," said Yugi.

"Cheer up bro," said Naruto making Yugi look.

"You really mean it?" asked the short.

"Of course you are the closest thing I have to a brother and never forget that," said Naruto as the two embrace in a bro hug.

Mr. Moto walk up. "I wish you the best of luck Naruto,"

"Thank you Mr. Moto," said Naruto.

"You are like family call me grandpa," said the elderly man.

"Thank you grandpa," said Naruto.

Naruto walk out the door with a wave.

Xxx

Naruto landed in Cairo airport and went to a hotel. "The first thing is go to museum before I go to the dig," thought Naruto.

Getting to the Egyptian Museum of history he enters and walks around. "They sure had a very interesting culture, said the blond. Heading to the Valley of the King section of the museum he sees a stone tablet with drawing. Looking at it see a man dueling with a person that looks like his little brother. Seeing a parchment he heads over and start to read the scripture. "This is a different type of writing form hieroglyphic but a little similar," said Naruto as he takes a pad and translates the writing.

"Attention the Museum will be closing in twenty minutes please exit the building," said the PA system.

Naruto heads to the exit but glances to a hallway. "I thought I sensed something," he thought.

In the hallway was a dark skinned woman in traditional robes. "He sensed me," she thought. "He can help me. Millennium Necklace show me the future," she thought as he broach glows.

She sees a hour in advance. Be it is blacked out. "I know where he is," thought the woman.

Xxx

Naruto was at his hotel room when his phone rings in the room. "Hello," said Naruto.

"Mr. Uzumaki you have a visitor," said the front desk. "Please meet her in the front lobby."

"I will be right down," said Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto gets off the elevator and see a woman with dark skinned complexion. "Greeting Miss," said Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto what can I do for you?"

"I wish to speak with you in private," said the woman in a soft voice.

"Let us chat in my room," said Naruto as the two walk in silence. "Is there a reason tyou approached me?"

"I am Ishizu Ishtar and I saw you were interested in the stone tablet," said the female.

"You must be the staff of the museum," said Naruto.

"I am not," said the female. "I am the Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Antiquities."

"Someone of you status would have sent an underling to approach me," said Naruto.

"That would be the case if I was talking to someone of lesser importance," said Ishizu. "I need you to help me with something."

Oh, I am just an ordinary college student," said Naruto.

"You are fighter from what I gathered of our conversion," said Ishizu. "Your posture say everything about you."

"Please continue," said Naruto getting interested. "I would like the proof."

"You are in a mid posture of defense," said the young woman. "Which means you don't trust easily. Could be a childhood experience?'

"You are hitting to close to home," said Naruto. "You are quite a detective."

"I can read people from many ways," said Ishizu.

"You eyes talk about a betrayal," said Naruto. "But you put on a mask which means he was very close to you. Am I right?"

"You hit my problem on head," said Ishizu.

"This test is over, let's get down to business," said Naruto.

"How did you know this was a test?" asked woman.

"You approach me randomly and tell me about my style. Clue number one which mean you need my fighting skill," said Naruto. "I hate to disappoint you but I don't fight anymore. Since." Naruto let the thought drift.

"I will be honest that was one of the purpose but for protecting a card," said the female.

"Which is so special about this card?" asked Naruto.

"It is God card," said Ishizu. "My brother is planning on stealing it. I have one on me."

"Can I see it?" asked Naruto. Ishizu takes out the card. "Slifer the Sky Dragon," Naruto read the text his eyes widen. "I can see why you want this protected."

"Do you accept?" said Ishizu.

"This card is too strong for me to use but you can well protected," said Naruto take out a scroll and placing the card in it and it disappears.

"What was that?" asked an intriguedIshizu.

"Sealing," said Naruto.

Ishizu's phone ring. "Yes," she said. "What! I will be right there."

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Marik has been seen heading to the site of the Wing Dragon of Ra," said the female.

"Let's go," said Naruto as he and Ishizu runs down the stairs and get in her car.

Xxx

Getting to the hiding place of the cardthey see five men standing there. "Who are they?" asked Naruto.

"Marik's followers," said the female.

Naruto walks up to the men as a young man with a tan complexion and a blue cloak walks out. "Who are you?" asked the young man. He sees Ishizu. "So you brought some help, sister."

"Marik stop this," said Ishizu. "Surrender yourself."

Raising a rod with an eye on the top. "You are my mind slave," said the man.

"Is that supposed to do something?" asked Naruto. "You will need to be much stronger than that to control me."

"Odion," said the young man as Naruto notices and detonator nearby.

"Get down," said Naruto grabbing Ishizu he get on top of her encase them both in chakra as the build explode from bombs placed earlier.

The smoke clears and the building has collapsed completely part of the roof is seen lifted up and thrown off. "You alright?" said Naruto as he has a gash on his arm.

Ishizu looks at Naruto in a amazement. "How are we alive?" asked the young woman.

"That is not important, but I encased both of us in energy to minimize the damage most of the energy was to protect you," said Naruto.

Xxx

What a mess," said Ishizu. "Let's go we lost one but we have the other two."

Naruto and Ishizu walk out of the demolished building. "My car," she said as all of the tire we slashed.

Naruto takes out a scroll and a motorcycle appears. Grabbing two helmets he gives one to Ishizu who puts it on. They ride back to the hotel. "Well that was a bust," said Naruto as they ride down the street.

"Yes but we have two god cards to Marik's one," said Ishizu. "Meet me at the museum. I could give you an internship."

Xxx

Naruto found himself in the museum. "What does this internship entail?" asked Naruto.

"You will be helping me as an assistant," said the young woman. A breeze blow in the office and a man with a turban appears.

""Lord Shadi," said Ishizu. "Can I help you with something?"

"The wish to talk to the child of prophecy," said the man as Naruto gets a kunai in his hand covertly.

"Start talking how do you know about that?" asked Naruto.

"You reputation of a warrior is well deserved," said Shadi as a second Naruto is seem behind him kunai held at the man back. "I am not here to fight."

A glows appears from a key looking necklace and the clone is destroy. "If you want to spar let duke it out in a duel monster," said Shadi.

"There is no duel field," said Naruto. "Unless there is another method like the scriptures said."

"We shall duel like the ancients did with sealed monster," said Shadi as the space around the three warp and turns into a void of darkness. On the ground where several stone table face down some on the wall behind each of them.

"Explain I read only a little of the writing, said Naruto.

"Each of has a guardian monster, which we do battle. Next the table will be similar to your deck summon monster from those table or spell and trap cards," said Shadi. "All you have to do is think on the monster on the table. Last thing is you need to tribute to summon a higher level monster."

"Alright, let's duel," said Naruto

Xxx

"You may go first child," said Shadi.

"Gearfried the Iron Knight," said Naruto as the stone tablet up revealing an carving of the dark armored knight. A spectral image of the monster appears.

"I move a tablet to facedown position," said Naruto. "End turn."

Xxx

My move and I play Vorse Raiser in attack mode," said Shadi as the stone tablet of the radier appears and his specter shows itself. "I attack."

Activate Widespread Rune," said Naruto as the monster is destroyed.

"I play card destruction destroying the tablets in our hands," said Shadi as the tablet behind both of them explode in peaces. "And now we draw from the archives. Which is like our decks."

"I play monster reborn reveling my strongest monster Sengenjin," said the mystic as a primitive looking man appears with 2750 attack point. "End turn."

"I draw a tablet from the archive and I sacrifice my to summon a face down defense monster," said Naruto. "Play tablet face down."

"I draw from the archive and I attack with Sengenjin you face down," said Shadi as the monster attack the face down is rebuffed as you see a shield like monster.

"My millennium shield defense is 3000 so you take 250 point of damage," said Naruto. "First blood goes to me."

"I end my turn," said Shadi. "You monster can't defeat my Sengenjin.

"I draw and I switch my shield to attack mode," said Naruto.

"What are you planning?" asked Shadi.

"I play spell attack trade which will switch our monster to one another. So my shield is attack is 2750 and your monster's is 0," said Naruto. "Attack his Sengenjin."

Shadi monster is destroying and his life points go to 0. "I am impressed," said the man as the void return back to the museum.

Xxx

Naruto fall on one knee. "The toll of this duel is too much without help," said Shadi

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"I will give my Millennium Scales so if you face a real shadow game you will stronger," said Shadi. "He will be a great asset Ishizu. He beat me without take any damage himself."

"Thank you Shadi, I will this item," said Naruto.

"There is a war on horizon and we must be ready," said Shadi as he disappears in a spectral image.

Xxx

"Thing will get much harder," said Naruto as Ishizu help him to her office.

Xxx

End

A/N: The duel is actually based off ancient ritual of their battle but I kept the point the same. But from the flashback it seemed they need a sacrifice but we don't how much point they have. I left it normal and Naruto has the scales.

Please review.


End file.
